Monsters Underneath the Bed
by Iluvbagels13
Summary: This is Rachel Berry's story of her burden and grief. It shows her story of ups and downs. Falling in love to being broken into quite a couple pieces. The mysteries and the lies are what are ahead, intertwined with the lives of the people in her life such as the Head Cheerleader of Mckinly High.
1. Chapter 1

**Well hello there friends! Long time no post and I am truly sorry for that! But here I come bearing a new story hopefully to satiate your hunger. Anyway without further ado Read, Enjoy, and Review.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, Glee has to do with Ryan Murphy. But it does have OC characters that I do own.**

_The Chronicles of the Damaged and Burdened_

_A Rachel Berry Story_

The thoughts, images, or even tangible objects that keep an impenetrable wall between you and them; becoming your Berlin wall keeping you away from all the other's who cannot understand the intricacies of said thoughts. It seems they have trouble fathoming anything that does not show upon their normalcy scale. But what these ignorant people do not seem to realize is that you are struggling within yourself. You have come to the conclusion that the person looking back at you in the mirror isn't you, only problem is who the hell are you anyway?

If only people would take the time to realize your demeanor. Even though talking isn't your best attribute, neither is hiding emotions. To take two seconds to look into the infusion of black within your usually serene hazelnut eyes, there would be the first warning sign showing just how, not fine you have truly become.

Sadly enough your outer appearance proves to be quite the distraction to untrained eyes. Although this ruse helps at times, letting you push the people away keeping what's within yourself untainted by the persistent close minded thoughts of other's. It has become quite the cruel irony; your life just so happens to be that truly fucked up. No teen angst, these are truly problems they will have a profound impact against your life.

Why is it that you are alone? Oh yeah, that is right because you chose to be this alone. It makes everything some what well lonely, but that just seems to be working for you just fine. Being done isn't the same thing as being lonely.

Of course you are not physically alone. There happen to quiet a lot of people vying for your attention when all you really want to do is be alone with your thoughts as dysfunctional as they maybe. Being alone and being lonely are two opposite thoughts. You are accustomed to being alone, you have rather come to enjoy the quiet time to yourself. It keeps feelings and relationships to be nonexistent. It's a rather bleak and cynical way of looking at this, being within a society that claims the greatest fate in life is to find your soulmate, your other half, someone to love. Which you believe to be a rather ludicrous assumption. To fully by your own person you have to be able to function by yourself, without the need of someone else to fill in the empty gaps.

That is why the situation you find yourself in the morning has become a great surprise. How the actual fuck did you get to the point of marrying this women next to you? Feeling that without her you can't survive. Well lets go back to high school, where it all started and where I, Rachel Stiletto Berry, became the protagonist of the Chronicles of the damaged and Burdened. This is the Rachel Berry story:

Ugh, I look out the window, seeing trees with birds chirping within them. This could only mean exactly what I feared, I happen to be in Lima, Ohio instead of the sunny forecast of Los Angeles. My two fathers and I moved here because they wanted to get back to their roots, showing me where they came from. I enjoyed being melodramatic therefor claiming the usual cliche teenager angst about how they were ruining my life.

Luckily enough I was allowed to bring my best friend along for the horridly mundane experience that will be Lima. Sasha, my best friend, is very much like me in most ways but is also quite different in the way she goes about things. We have the same ideas, though the end result happens to be completely different situations. Such as we both don't do well with commitment, while we both abhor being tied down, my moral compass isn't as active as Sasha's. I will actually get into relationships but just so happen to cheat because I become way too bored. The idea of having someone there is always a plus, the only problem happens when I just so happen to also have my eye upon someone else, which the girl's i'm seeing don't enjoy very much. Sasha actually happens to stay far away from committing at all, just being up front about how nothing will ever come of any physical encounter she may have.

With all that in mind I keep questioning why I've decided to keep on seeing a girl from back home? Well it might have something to do with the fact that I don't really want to be there for the crying and anger that comes with a messy breakup. I have become very accustomed to the business of ignoring things that just so happen to inconvenience my life, in this case that being Ashely.

Now that I have mentally prepared myself for this torture I pull the blankets back and hesitantly hop out of bed. I can feel the cool morning breeze coming through the window making my panty clad ass run into the bathroom to get away from the freezing cold. Sasha's lazy ass is still asleep within the comforts of my bed. I grab the closets thing next to me and aim it for her head. I hit her square on the forehead making her cat like reflexes activate causing my said best friend to fall on the ground.

The laugh that escapes my lips aren't on purpose but I can't help but snicker at Sasha's slumped body against my hard wood floors.

"Rae! What the actual fuck!"

"I had to get your lazy ass up somehow."

"Oh shit, I totally forgot that we have to go to that shit hole called a school."

"Your such the optimist, Sasha."

"Cute, Berry."

With that said she launches herself towards me not giving enough time to move out of the way. I hit the ground with a loud thud and an agile Sasha falling on top of me.

"You are so dead!"

"Morning girls!"

"Dad! You're suppose to knock! Remember what happened last time!"

Leroy gets a slight tinge of blush upon his cheeks when reminded of his horrible timing. But that's a story for another time. Just as fast as my dad came in her left in a hurry leaving us to have enough will power to get dressed.

What are you suppose to wear to a po' dunk high school like this? I'm seriously have this delimma while staring at my closet. I feel Sasha swish right by me into the closet pulling out two different outfits, I sometimes love that girl.

"No need to use up all those brain cells in that pretty little head of yours before school even starts."

"Says the girl who has had to go to summer school the past three years in a row."

"Oh it's on bitch!"

With that said I catch Sasha by the midsection causing her to fall backwards taking me with her.

A couple meaningless fights later, we trudge down the stairs and have a hardy helping of a protein shake because we are late, like usual. Into my lovely Mercedes that we thankfully didn't leave in LA. I love my Meep (Mercedes + Jeep), the G class are just so damn spacious, if you know what i mean. Now we are on our way to have the most mundane experience of our young lives.

The looming silhouette of the drab high school is coming into view. A stark contrast with the gleaming whir of my car. I park hella far awash from the grubby paws of my newly appointed peers. I trust them not even a little bit, teenagers with closed minds are as dangerous as a loaded shotgun.

I stop out of my car grabbing my knap sack housing it upon my should. Locking my car, I put my arm around Sasha's waist, I have a tendency of being ferociously protective of her. She can take care of herself but she humors me.

We walk in-sync and as cliche as it is it feels as if we started to walk in slow motion and all eyes are on us. This is one of those types of schools, the ones that have a cheerleader/football players ruled hierarchy. I'm missing LA more and more each second I am stuck her. Have to make the best of it right?

I can see that Sasha has the same idea as I do as she scouts the area. It's time to top the top. Hopefully they are cheerleaders, hot ones though. It wasn't all that hard to find them, two girls flanking their leader. They are quite exquisite but we know the tall blonde isn't a threat more of an asset. Then there was the icy hazel eyed blonde and the fiery black eyed Latina.

Sash and I look at each other, we split. Each one of us acquired our victim. It is all hilarious at how small towns are all the same in the sense that repressed lesbians are always running the show.

I narrow my eyes at the blonde and Sasha the other. The blonde keeps her composure longer than I thought she would, I get into her personal space taking control.

"Hello there, beautiful."

I keep eye contact as her breathing harshens. I caress her cheek with the pad of my thumb. I slowly and painstakingly slowly pressing my lips to here's. Her muscles stiffened but she doesn't push me away; these people are too easy. With that I whisper into her ear..

"You are too easy"

My signature smirk in place, I look over at Sash and she has topped the Latina also. I wrap my arm around Sasha's waist once again. We leave with the decisive swing of our hips.

_Checkmate._

_**So? What did you guys think? Shall I continue, please tell me by leaving a review!**_

_**Till next time friends...**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Ello dear readers, here is the next chapter Read, Review, Enjoy.**_

_**Disclaimers: View Chapter 1**_

_**Chapter Two**_

Finally we are done with the boring everyday school bullshit. We got our stupid lockers and missed first period, not that i'm complaining, less time within a classroom learning such information that I most likely won't ever have to use. It's a boring history class, the last thing I need in the morning is to fall asleep right? Thankfully Sasha and I have identical schedules, it might have to do with some of my persuasive tactics. The principle would never say no to me, I just so happen to know people with high standings that I can use as collateral whenever I please; its kind of great to be me.

Anyway, Sash and I , walk right into second period and guess who just so happens to be in our class? The ever so lovely "Top Dogs" of this greatly misanthropic school. I smirk at Sash as we both sit down right behind the aforementioned girls. The tense body language that they quickly adjusted to as we passed by makes teasing them all the more fun; they seriously need to get that stick out of their asses which we are totally willing to do for them. They are making this way too easy, getting into their headspace is completely demising any type of self control that they could possibly preserve, they won't be repressed lemons for much longer. That is obviously driving them nuts, the lack of control that two perfect strangers took from them, this is what makes the beauty of this lovely plan.

The rest of the day goes on relatively unscathed, keeping to ourselves we have tried to keep slightly on the down low; which is a hard feat to do when we have already made such a spectacle of ourselves. A very long day has finally passed and we can leave thankfully. Now its time to figure out what this Lima, Ohio has to offer. Small towns always have extremely freaky underground clubs; guess its time to have some fun.

But first we need someone to give us the in's to these types of operations since they deal with a lot of discrepancies. Most people don't want other's knowing what they have a preference for in the bedroom. Only way to get in would be to use the club scene and get in with the people on that circuit. It won't be too hard since Sasha and I can be rather persuasive and most people don't necessarily say no to us.

Trusty LA fake ids in hand we go towards the one and ONLY club in this small town. We smile and give a flirtatious grin toward the bouncer and in we go. Time to work some magic, have these people underneath our thumb as we work. Now what we need is to get people's attention upon us, to become the object of everyone's lust filled gaze. With that being said Sasha pulls me on to the dance floor. Her hips swaying with the bass of the music as my hands find her slim hips. I start to gyrate against her as we have done many times.

Her hips move as I lead her with my body, our heavy breaths are shared in-between our commingled space. We breath as one, as our bodies meld together; we hit the crescendo of our show as our lips meet moving together. Her body arches into mine as my hands meet with the curve and the dip of her back. Sasha's hands find my hair as they thread through it, pulling slightly. The girl is such a tease sometime but the show must go on and all that crap.

Once the music dyes down we move off the dance floor to get to the bar. Now we wait till our magnetism works, people will come flocking. First person like usual, is always the bartender who decides to open the flood gates. I can't mind all that much since she happens to be quite hot. The swell of her breasts can be seen through her deep v-neck sure. It happens to be quite pleasing to the eye, I can tell Sasha wants in as well, it's not like we haven't double teamed before.

With the way the bartender keeps staring at us with her hungry eyes, I can tell she wouldn't mind either. This just might be our way in, seems like the opportunity we have been looking for. I get up off the bar stool and hold out my hand for Sasha, she takes it and we walk toward the restroom. The eyes of the bartender is baring holes into our backs. We just smile at each other and let the door swing closed.

Within a couple of minutes in comes bartender girl, making a beeline for me. Nipping teeth dig into my lip as a moan comes out. The familiar grip of Sasha's arms around my waist becomes tight. She seems to like what she sees as I can tell by her body temperature and heart beats. Leaning over Sasha and the bartender make out then Sasha and I do. It quickly escalates to the point where any of us aren't wearing any clothes at all.

I just so happen to be knuckle deep within the bartender as Sasha went all vampire upon my neck. Yes, I can finally get out some of the sexual frustration that I've been meaning to get rid of since I left LA. No girlfriend around so I could do what I please, I'm defiantly not going to stop this at all. With the loud swish of the door, I look up to see none other than the head bitches of our new high school. This should become motherfucking interesting.

_**There ya go folks! So what did you think? Leave all remarks by making a review, love to hear from you! Till next time friends!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello there, Fanfic alumna and Fanfic virgins! Here is the next installment of this story hope you like it. Without further ado Read, Review, Enjoy.**

**Disclaimers: See Chapter One **

**Chapter 3**

For good measure I thrust my hand in deeper just enough to get the bartender to cum all over my hand, god it feels so good. I pull my fingers out and taste the girl's essence; i'm not stingy so I give Sasha a little taste before I bring my lips upon those of the panting girl.

_"Like how you taste, baby?"_

The bartender could only nod as I get up from the ground and walk up to the head bitches of the school. I can feel Sasha right behind me, smirk in place.

_"What can we do for you ladies? Or shall I say, can we do you ladies?"_

_ "What? Cats got your tongue, awe I think we broke them Rae."_

_ "Hey ladies, your turn."_

We both turn to look back at the naked chick on the floor, right she's still here. So I turn to look at the cheerleaders once again.

_"You two can stay and watch if you'd like, we don't mind the company."_

With a wink I turn towards our latest conquest and I'm about to get back to business when I hear the fiery Latina

_"B? Is that you?"_

The sadness that is laced with her words is quite forthright.

_"Oh hey Sanny and Q! Here for some sweet lady kisses too? Rae and Sash are really, and I mean really good at it."_

With a big smile Britney is looking at the cheerleaders and I can't help but smile. This just got interesting. I feel Sasha's arms circle around my waist as she whispers

_"Wanky."_

Seems as if the 'straighter than straight' queen bees aren't as in denial as I thought. While pondering in my head the verbal lashing started to happen.

_"Who do you two think you are? There are rules in place and we are not letting you take B down with you!"_

_ "Q, what are you talking about?"_

_ "You heard Blondie over here, don't go anywhere near Brit-Brit again or else I will ends you, comprende?"_

_ "You two are about as menacing as Chihuahuas, all bark but no bite."_

_ "Rae's right, you girl's talk the talk but I'm quite sure you can't walk the walk."_

_ "We don't owe you anything, just because you think you are tough shit with the closed minded kids of this town. The power you think you have doesn't phase us one bit. It's quite sad really you two are way too pretty to peak at high school."_

With the definitive swish of my hair I turn with Sasha at my heels as we get redressed. About to leave out the door I feel a hand clamp around my wrist, just as I see that Sasha stopped as well. The hardened hazel eyes of the beautiful cheerleader bore into mine.

_"I don't know who you think you are man hands but I can make your whole senior year a living hell! I'm Quinn Fucking Fabray the HBIC around here and you do as I or Santana say. We own you, just like we own the rest of the student body, we have all the power to destroy you! I'm not letting you and your little friend here ruin my senior year of high school! You will not disobey me, because I can make your life miserable you don't want to cross Quinn Fabray!"_

As those last words were uttered from her perfect lips she turns and leaves the bathroom. Santana lingers as she grabs a hold of Britney's hand.

_"You two stay away from Brit-Brit or else you are in for a world of hurt, entiendes?"_

Now it was only Sasha and I left to our own devices. Damn these two chicks were wound tight, they need somebody fast to take that stick that lodge very far up their ass.

_"Let's go Rae, this party blows."_

_ "Guess your right, no need to stir the pot even more tonight can't afford to get into anymore trouble this soon."_

A definitive swish to our step we leave the club without another verbal lashing. Getting home and just making it a night, waking up to the blaring noise of the alarm clock that was set. I sleepily snooze the alarm and get up, mostly blindly putting on some clothes as I get ready for school. I didn't realize that Sasha wasn't anywhere to be found till I found her at the breakfast bar.

_"Sash, why the hell did you wake up so early?"_

_ "I didn't, you just woke up late. I'm still surprised how you can look so good and spend so little time getting ready."_

_ "Well, because I'm Rachel Berry, I'm just that badass baby."_

Smirk in place I grab ahold of Sasha's hand and pull her out of the house. We hop into the car a drive towards the only coffee shop in this horrid town, the Lima Bean. If their coffee is watered down i'm going to be all kinds of pissed.

Out of the car we go and into the coffee place, it actually smells like coffee so that a good sign. I can feel the smile forming on my lips at the idea of having a decent cup of joe in this town. Sasha and I joke around in line as we wait our turn, she goes to the restroom just as we are about to get to the front of the line. Of course I know her coffee order since we are best friends and all. I rattle off the order as I catch the cashier's eye. The intense gaze sends a shiver down my spine and I can't help but smirk. As I hand over the money the cashier get's a hold of my hand while holding a Sharpie.

_"If you ever get tired of the girlfriend of your's" _

, I was confused then I realize that she meant Sash, she writes down her number on the palm of my hand and gives me a flirty wink. I walk away feeling extremely good about today.

We get our coffee and off to school we go, it isn't till I park the car and take an actual sip of my coffee that I realize that the girl making my coffee left me a rather sexy note on my coffee cup with her number included. Sasha just laughs and shakes her head as we head toward the school. At our lockers my phone starts to go off, my girlfriend seems to be calling me awfully early, she couldn't have possibly found out I cheated could she?

_"Hey, Baby why are you calling me so early?"_

_ "I just wanted to here my babe's voice, is that a crime?"_

_ "Of course not, so you miss me?"_

_ "Of course I do Rae, it's not the same without you. But something did happen that I thought I should tell you about."_

_ "Is it that fucker Brent, because if he tried anything I will go over there and bash his teeth in."_

I respond through gritted teeth, I hate that guy. He doesn't seem to understand boundaries let alone how to treat a woman. He makes me sick and I just really want to punch him various times till he looses consciousness, boy better get away from my girl.

_"Baby, Rae, Rachel! Nothing happened. He just hit on me and of course I turned him down. Nobody can ever take me away from you, I called because I just really wanted to hear your voice and because I think it's really hot when you are jealous."_

_ "Well, if he tries something again I will drive all the way down there and acquaint his face with my fist, god that guy is such a prick!"_

_ "God, I love you so much."_

_ "I love you too baby."_

_ "Anyway I have to go to class, doesn't that suck. I'm going to miss you, I'll text you later Rae, Bye."_

_ "Bye Babe."_

With my phone clenched in my hands I try to calm down before I do something I regret. Sasha tries to play interference but the lovely cheerleaders show up to make my day.

Sasha grits out

_"Go away, we don't have the fucking patience to deal with you today."_

The cheerleaders don't seem to care as they start their full frontal attack.

_"So man hands here, gots herself a girlfriend back home? How's she going to feel when she finds out her precious girlfriend is a lying two faced bitch?"_

_"Look here, Barbie from the hood. I'm not scared of you, plus you don't know fucking shit about my relationship so stop trying to meddle into something that's none of you're fucking business."_

Then the blonde goddess comes into view.

_"Yet, you see here man hands it is our business now. We are going to destroy you, by letting your girlfriend know just how much of a slut you are. We know everything about you and your past, even your little friend here. So you better watch yourself, we have the lock to your coffin."_

With that said and done they turn and leave with a decisive swish in their step. Fuck, these girls should really mind their own business. Why do they feel like messing with my relationship? Sure it was doomed from the get go but she's a good girl and has been great to me. Why do they want to destroy her that badly?

_"Those bitches are Lime Green Jello, Rae."_

Sasha's right, they want us but are too afraid to implement those feelings, guess we are just going to have to make them suffer a little more. Whatever they through at me I can take I'm just not sure how much they can take. We'll break them just like we've broken many others. The game is so fucking on.

**So? What do y'all think of the rivalry between our four fav girls? Please review and make me a happy panda. I enjoy when people interact, that way I can make the best story possible. So before you change the page, please review, the button is right there. Till next time friends!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well hello once again, friends. Without further ado Read, Review, Enjoy.**

**Disclaimers: See Chapter One**

**Chapter 4**

Well, it seems like high school is sure going to be quite the trip. The things that seem to happen at this school have become slightly over dramatic. Not even in Hollywood was there more drama then there is here. For the next three weeks it is the same ole' thing happening over and over again. So after going through these three weeks I came up with some it has become too easy, Quinntana are too easy to fluster. Flustering their feathers has lost its fever. They can be sad and depressed if they'd like but I guess you can say that I'd enjoy some physical contact, surprisingly my "girlfriend" decided she missed me too much and wants to come and visit.

So here I am three weeks into the semester, nothing all that interesting happened. Much of the same old so I wasn't too worried when I saw her upon my door step. Here we are walking into McKinley hand in hand. Sasha took her own ride on the insistence of my girlfriend because we need our "alone time," I didn't holler since that means I was getting some 'TLC', even though it means being teased by Sasha incessantly.

As per usual the student body of McKinley decides that my personal business is their's as well. Small towns have a tendency of sucking, specifically for the fact that everybody hates their own lives so they need to meddle into someone else's. Now I have become the center of attention because someone new is here, my lovely and hot girlfriend.

Most likely this population of students have never seen a girl dress and act as carefree as Ashely. With jeans ripped at both knees, plaid shirt around her waist with a raggedy Nirvana tank top. Black Vans upon her feet and a Michael Kors watch upon her wrist. Her honeycomb blonde hair frames her face with her slate grey eyes behind her signature Ray-Bans. I can't help but enjoy the fact that she's mine, even though I don't consider myself hers, if that makes any sense.

It's a twisted relationship but we do both care for each other, we just aren't in love. We happen to be attracted to each other and are protective towards the other when the time comes. But she does know that I am not into commitment, the idea of being someone's ball and chain sends shivers down my spine, ever since she caught me cheating back in the day. Now we have a somewhat of an understanding therefore nothing that Quinntana will say or do will fuck me over. They seriously need to get out of the small town mind set, not all relationships are as black and white as they think.

Most people around her have a tendency to look at the world as black and white. But sexuality and relationships are more on a continuum than just a type of seesaw. Why people at this school can't seem to think in broader terms is way beyond me.

With all attention on us, Ashely is basking within the attention being offered to her. I can't help but smirk either, the looks upon my fellow classmates faces is quite the instigator. Now I can't help but bask within my own glory that has been bestowed upon me. Once we get to my locker, I can't help but pull Ashely toward the lockers making her back be against the cold metal of the locker. I lean against her as I ghost my lips over hers. I feel the shiver through out her body and I can't help but put my hands upon her quivering hips.

My lips, slowly and daunting, hover over my girlfriend's as I tease her incessantly. She can't take all that much as she crashes mine to hers, I can't help but melt into the embrace. What was I suppose to do, other than comply by meshing my lips against her awaiting ones. I push my body flush against her's as she just lets me.

This control that Ashely gives me, I can't help but feel all the more powerful. It's delicious, just like the tangible delectableness of a Pumpkin Spice Latte from Starbucks. My hands glue to her perfect hips as she arches her back into me. I can't help but enjoy the responses I can illicit from this girl. Every shiver, every moan gives me an intense pulsating force of pleasure. I can't help but want to indulge in an activity that engorges my body with endorphins.

Of course I have become interrupted again with the same condescending tone as before. I can't help but roll my eyes and growl with frustration.

_"What the fuck do you two want now?"_

With the same usual condescending look the two HBIC are standing their, ruining my fun once again.

_"We just want to know what this girl sees in a slut like you."_

I very much enjoy the fact that these two really seem to think that their opinion of me matters in any sense. I have half a mind to start laughing but it's too early in the morning for another encounter of the bitchy cheerleader kind. Also, I want to get back to my girl as fast as possible, no need to stretch out this matter. But before I could smother the flame Ashely brings in her own ideas.

_ "Look here princess, sure I understand that you want to show everybody how much better you are than my girlfriend here. But the actual truth is you're just insecure about who you are, just because Rae know who she is and what she wants doesn't give you the right to act the way you do. I've always felt sorry for girl's like you, who peak in high school. Grow up and act like an actual human being then you might actually be happy for once in your miserable life."_

Oh, did I forget to mention that my girlfriend is a literary genuis? Ladies and gentlemen my lovely girlfriend Ashely, yes there are reasons why I keep her around. She's one of the few people who I can actually talk to. That is most likely the reason I have kept her around for so long, she gives me something that I can't find in many other places. It would have been better for us if we would have just stayed friends. I wouldn't of hurt her like I have, but the attraction we have towards each other isn't in the least bit platonic. That's just one serious fuck you, isn't it?

With that we left, on with our boring and uneventful day of high school remedial classes. I'm almost done with all of this aren't I? Time to trudge on with this day, trying to get through yet another day of the mundane, thankfully I have Ashely by my side.

**There you go, Chapter 5 is on it's way. Leave a review.**


End file.
